perso amorte
by Renesmeelover12
Summary: Harry and Doyle are gods amongst men but they can sense the apocalypse coming so they head to america to stop it. They find more than satan there though.  A/N Teddy Lupine will be known as Doyle


Okay I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

On another note this takes place right about between season four and five. Sam is twenty six dean is thirty harry is twenty eight and Doyle is eleven.

This is a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover but I might bring in other shows of books, just so you know.

Harry glanced at the red haired female standing on the other side of the bank. She appeared to be sucking in her stomach and clunky white high heels made her seem too tall. She looked like Lilly potter had in her sixth year.

Harry sighed thinking of his mother, Harry was sure his _mother_ was a whore, a greedy blood sucking whore who wanted money and the cheap thrill of adventure. He had always been told to respect his elders (by Vernon and Petunia) and to remember and respect the dead (Dumbledore and Hermione) but all those people were lying pricks so did they really count?

Of course he had never met the woman but he had seen memories, read her diary and heard stories, it was odd how a story clearly depicting his mother as a whiny little bitch could also be considered part of a fond memory of her .But that's what remus was like that, too caught up in the past to actually think about what had been going on.

She had just strolled into the family found out about the money, sunk in her claws and popped out a son, the perfect heir all purebloods wanted.

Harry had decided he was a pureblood a few weeks into sixth year.

The idea was that to be a pureblood you had to have two magical parents right? Well isn't that what harry had, or did have as they were both (Thank god) dead). He was annoyed about the whole pureblood/mud blood debate simply because while there were grounds to it nobody but him could have the information he had picked out of slytherins diary, explaining the long term affects of introducing muggleborns into their society.

Harry knew everything now, _everything _even things he thought he didn't want to know.

The ideas of millions, the wonders of the world, the great evils that could be done he knew them all.

He knew how peoples thoughts worked, how animals thoughts worked and how everything in-betweens thoughts worked.

He had studied, mapped, written and played through it all, will Doyle at his side learning everything alongside him.

Nothing stood in their way as they explored the world, nothing could and nothing would you see,

Separately they were gods amongst mortals; together they were everything, the things that haunted angels and demons minds, the things that made the oldest gods cower. 'Perhaps it was because they held knowledge' Harry had thought to himself then voiced to Doyle' the very thing that ruined Eden at the very beginning, and the very thing that would destroy Earth at the very end.'

'Not the time to work yourself up' Harry thought as he looked down at his twelve year old godson, not at all a child despite what some people would demand he was.

He was lean yet muscular where it counted and you could tell, skin- tight jeans incasing slim legs and a body-hugging t-shirt made it easy to see how fit he was. Harry loved the skin tight clothes his smaller companion wore; it made him think of countless nights of passion and whispers of pleasure.

Harry then looked up at the reason for his inner musings on Lilly Potter, Ginny weasly a carbon copy of his mother in every way down to her love of Potter man and outside interference when it came to them.

She wanted Doyle dead, she thought him a freak, a tool that held too much power and one more reason for Harry to not want her.

This was how it was for Doyle you see 'Doyle' as he was called had matured in ways unseen in just about anyone except for harry and him, well there was Bertie Bott but he was sodomized at twelve and instead of his magic lashing out in anger like most people with his type of power he was traumatized and reverted back to the age of the 'average' twelve year old he had become a famous candy maker in both muggle and wizard worlds (though in the muggle world he was known as Willy Wonka). Harry thought of him as a great friend even if he had lost his superior intellect initially.

But for the most part Harry and Doyle were on their own, aside from their long list of lovers. Yes theirs, Doyle had quite a few himself about the same as Harry give or take a few. Doyle understood what it all ment and would be more than willing to settle down at this age (given he were to find the right person) as Would Harry. Although most would consider Harry getting married far more appropriate as he was Doyle's superior by seventeen years.

Seventeen years that didn't matter, Doyle was Harry's equal in all ways nothing could change that.

No one they had met so far (Bertie always the exception) would understand Harry and Doyle's relationship. Brother, Son, Father, lover…. It was always the last one that would draw attention to them if they mentioned it (they didn't, but they knew what would happen).

Harry had gone through these thoughts in a matter of minutes and soon realized that he was being approached by Ginny, Molly, Albus, Ron and Hermione moving in a tight knit group across the marble floors of Gringotts. Throwing sharp pointed looks of disapproval, anger and disgust. How ironic that they would all be frowning in _Gringotts_s ssssssssssssserklegv mtvnbbbbbbbnnnnnnnzzzz.

"My boy I fear you have done something to put you in grave danger" Said Albus using a calm, but sad tone to speak to Harry.

"Why headmasters don't you worry about a thing, come on then harry dear time to go home" Molly assures as if talking to a small animal and not the superior being that Harry was.

Harry sighed, humans so ridiculous.

'No I don't believe I will come along nor will my godson, please leave us be" Harry said firmly going for the polite approach first.

"HARRY" Hermione gasped looking at him shocked. Apparently it was done right criminal to politely ask someone to let you be. Hermione would have chose Harry over Ron but Hermione couldn't get past Doyle.

Doyle was hated by everyone in the wizarding world most people of course, had different reasons but everyone hated him. Some people tried to ignore him instead of actively fighting against him and his rights, that's what Misses weasly tried to do, just block it all out, she couldn't stand the idea of such a huge fight so close to home just after a war that had been ruining her life for years.

Ron and his father on the other hand, they tried to have him executed or at the very least, thrown out of Britain. Bill and Charlie had disagreed as had the Goblins, Elves, Fairies, Vampires, Werewolves and oddly enough ghosts and spirits. This development had shocked the wizarding world, those creatures Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

_Never _sided with anyone, especially the Goblins and ghosts they always stayed away from a war that wasn't there own.

It was their own though, they saw Harry and Doyle as figure heads, people to lead them through war, famine, and grief. Harry and Doyle didn't mind though. Why would they, they now had thousands of followers praying, worshiping, and pumping more and more power into them daily

Not everything was well though, you see with all that power their senses had heightened and they could now sense the Christian apocalypse coming. They wanted to stop it, they had people to look after and letting them all killed would be devastating to them.

Harry and Doyle new everything about the different apocalypses and about all gods who created them. They felt they had too the gods themselves were there children from their first Pirmum (the Christian god) to their youngest, handsome little Ganesh (the Hindu god).

They didn't know what was going on with the apocalypse at this very moment though, so they had plans to head over to where everything deathly and bad for the world started, America.

"Harry Come on mate, leave the little bastard and stop being a prat about this" exclaimed Ron sounding exasperated by the whole thing.

"I'm afraid I can't Ron not now, not ever you all have triggered a series of events that will soon twist the very fabric of the universe and cause the apocalypse to soon be upon us in a rain of blood" Harry said hissing and spiting every last word at them, hoping dearly that this would send them into a frenzied panic.

Doyle sent him a coy look while biting his lip; he loved it when Harry got angry.

"I will no longer tolerate this I, and my god son will be departing now for what may very well be forever" Said Harry making sure to look as dead inside as possible, before winking at Doyle.

"Good bye" was the last thing Harry said as he grabbed Doyle's sleeve and disapparatingwhen Hermione lunged at him, missing and falling onto the marble floor splitting her lip and breaking her jaw.

Harry saw this as he was disapparating and wondered if Gringotts still had their policy up from the war that if any person(s) spilt blood on their property they would have to pay to have it replaced (A/N the property not the blood). This was due to lavender brown and Vincent crab getting into a fight and getting blood all over ancient texts. Neither young adult was ever seen again but there assets were seized and their houses foreclosed, so it was clear to everyone just how displeased the Goblins were because of this.

Harry looked at the empty parking lot before snapping an orange camaro into existence.

He then froze as did Doyle as their senses practically orgazamed and they suddenly new who to go to.

Sam and Dean Winchester

OH MY GOD! I almost gave up because my computer kept shutting down so I had to rewrite it four times. The original as bordering on four thousand words but like I said, rewrites.


End file.
